Rose's Quest
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: What if Strelitzia was saved by the person she was looking for, but fell into a coma instead. What if they were sent into the future with the others? How will they survive the new world without their memories.


**Kingdom Hearts Union Cross. Where Kingdom Hearts 3 left questions, we go to the app game for answers. What was discovered has left even more questions. For those of you who don't have a smart phone, you can watch the cutscenes on YouTube.**

The Falling Star…. And Rose

The sun was setting over the Land of Departure. Light peaked through the many mountains, the sun bidding the world goodnight. Within the Castle of Departure, that hung giant gold chains from the structure linked to the mountain, the lights of the hallways seemed darker, due to the suns growing absence.

Light filled the air of the hallway, as well as the sound of steady footsteps. Traversing down the hall was a young woman, barely eighteen. Layered blue bobbed hair, equally blue eyes. She was adorned in a black sleeveless turtle neck top and black shorts. She had white detached bell sleeves that were slightly armored. Hanging and swaying from her hips with every step were ribbons and sashes. Climbing from the metal shoes she wore, were thigh high socks. She was also sweaty and tired.

Aqua had a long day of training with Terra. She felt a bit proud of herself, her master told her if she and Terra kept up the pace, they'd be qualified for the mark of mastery in less than two years. Finally, she was almost there. She remembered how Terra could barely keep in his own excitement. Being a master was probably something he wanted more than anything, even more than Aqua wanted to be a keyblade master.

She was heading towards the bathroom, a nice hot bath to help relax her sore muscles. She couldn't help a glance out the window and stopped. Streaking through the darkening sky were small lights, a meteor shower. Aqua just had to stop and admire the astronomical spectacle. Small lights streaking across the darkness, leaving glowing trails that disappeared as quickly as they appeared. It made her think of her master's story, of how when the world was destroyed by war, the small glimmers of light restored it.

Aqua noticed something, one of the shooting stars wasn't going in the same direction as the others. In fact it looked like it was getting bigger, brighter. It got bigger and bigger, until Aqua realized it wasn't getting bigger, it was getting closer. The moment she realized that, the celestial object fell out of the sky and crashed into a mountain. It rocked the earth, causing a quake. Aqua stumbled before grabbing the window's ledge for support. She looked at the mountain, that was the mountain they trained on!

Fearing for broken equipment Aqua dashed down the hall towards the exit. She knew Terra and Master Eraqas would investigate as well. No way they didn't feel the impact. she wasn't just fearing for the equipment, there was a vantage point on that mountain, an area to rest and look at the stars. What if it was destroyed? She hoped that wasn't the case.

* * *

_The door to the dark building opened, releasing the light of the day in. It wasn't enough to light up the inside, but enough for Strelitzia to see a good few meters in. She walked inside, her long ginger hair that was pulled in two thin loose pigtails swaying behind her. Clutched in her right hand was a green book, while the left clutched her white sun dress. Her favorite one, with the black ribbon. She looked around, "She has to be here, this is the only place we haven't checked."_

_ She went in further, her chirithy taking lead, "Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me," the cat like creature thought._

_ No, she had to be there, she had to find her, she had to invite her to the Dandelions before it was to late. She put her hands to her mouth to create a funnel, that amplified her calls into the dark, "Hello? Is anybody there?"_

_ When no answer came, she felt her heart began to sink. She didn't want her to disappear before she finally had the chance to talk to her, "Hello?"_

_ "Hello?"_

_ Time seemed stopped for a moment before Strelitzia turned back towards the entrance._

_ "I heard shouting, is everything all right?" Another female keyblade wielder was now standing at the entrance of the building looking concerned._

_ Strelitzia's heart felt like it stopped. The long blond hair that stopped mid-back, the purple eyes that looked at her in concern and curiosity. It was her, the wielder she had been watching. Strelitzia could barely believe it, she was there, talking to her. She played that moment over and over in her mind so many times. She had so many things she wanted to ask, so many things she wanted to say, but she couldn't even open her mouth._

_ The girl walked in towards her. Her outfit wasn't as girlish as Strelitzia's. she wore a red and black sleeveless top, but had a collar, and was zipped up in the front, it showed off a little bit of her midriff. She had a pair of white jean shorts; her legs were hidden under black tights and red shoes. Hanging from the back of her top was a white ribbon like one found on dresses, it did add a cuter look to her otherwise cool looking outfit. As she got closer, Strelitzia noticed something new about her, she was taller by a few inches._

_ Strelitzia, had watched her for so long. She first noticed her one day, on her way out for a mission, sitting on the fountain's ledge waiting for someone. When she came back, she was still there, waiting. Since then she noticed her everywhere, every mission, every world. She didn't stalk her, or at least she wasn't trying to stalk her, but Strelitzia wanted to talk to her, to say hi. She wanted to be friends with her. However, she never had the courage._

_ She stopped in front of her. Strelitzia felt her Chirithy push on her leg, "Well… say hi."_

_ "Um… I'm… um…" She couldn't form a single word. She mentally kicked herself, she must had looked like a babbling idiot. _

_ Thankfully, she didn't seem annoyed. She realized she was shy and smiled, "Hi, my name is Rose." _

_ Rose, she finally had a name to go with her, "Rose," the beautiful elegant flower, a short yet majestic name, "That's my brothers favorite flower."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah, um, I'm Strelitzia," she finally introduced._

_ Rose held out her hand with a smile, "It's nice to meet you Strelitzia."_

_ Strelitzia smiled. It was finally happening, they were talking, Strelitzia wanted to say so many things, ask Rose so many questions. Rose noticed something behind Strelitzia, when she began to reach forward to shake her hand._

_ "Look out!"_

_ It all happened so fast. Before Strelitzia knew it, she was on the floor. A loud thud came from where she was just at. Rose got back up summoning her keyblade, dashing back into the darkness. Strelitzia sat up, she could hear metal clanging together as two weapons were being tested against each… Wait, that could only mean, her attacker was another keyblade wielder._

_ She could see Rose fighting, she was using the sleeping lion keyblade. Attacking, parrying, Strelitzia was amazed that she could fight an opponent in the dark. Rose managed to jump back dodging before optimizing a medal, "Dual shockwave." _

_ Rose's weapon turned into two swords of light, sending a flurry of attacks. The shadow retreated further into the darkness. Rose didn't dare follow, who ever it was, knew their way around the darkness. She contemplated what medal to use next; natures favor? That was healing spell that destroyed darkness. Would it work on a human?_

_ She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice her opponent had prepared his attack, "Dark Ragnarök."_

_ Rose looked towards the source of the voice. Several dark balls of energy were coming towards her. Even in a dark room, unnatural darkness stood out. Using her keyblade she sliced through the dark orbs destroying them all, or so she thought. She failed to notice one about to hit her side._

_ "Look out," Strelitzia tackled Rose to the ground, Rose was not hit, but the orb grazed the ginger's back. That was enough to make her scream as black electricity ran over her body, even her chirithy was effected. Crying out as it also was electrocuted. Rose's eyes widened in horror as the tumbled across the floor. While a green notebook fell off Strelitzia and clattered on the ground._

_ Rose quickly sat up, "No, no, say something." She looked at Strelitzia in alarm, she didn't even notice that the book was taken and the attacker disappeared, "You're going to be okay," Rose pulled out her keyblade, "Nature's favor."_

_ Rose used her favorite healing spell, divine light washed over Strelitzia. However, she was still pale. Strelitzia looked up at her, she felt so tired, "Are… are you okay."_

_ "I'm fine."_

_ "Good… I… I always wanted to talk to you…" Strelitzia confessed, "I wanted… us to be.. friends…"_

_ "What are you saying," Rose forced a smile, "We fought together, that already makes us friends."_

_ Strelitzia smiled, "I'm glad… I'm tired… I'll just take a quick… nap…"_

_ "No Strelitzia!" the last thing she saw through her closing eyelids, was Rose's tear stained face._

* * *

_ Rose sat on the fountain's ledge, next to her was a girl, with long black hair. They just sat there. The only sound in the air, besides awkward silence, was the water fountain._

_ "Skuld," Rose finally said._

_ "Yeah?" Skuld asked._

_ "I've made up my mind."_

_ "Oh," Skuld looked down, saddened by Rose's statement, "Are you sure?"_

_ "Someone has to try and stop the war," Rose said solemnly, "Running away won't solve it."_

_ "Okay," Skuld said, she sounded depressed, but didn't leave._

_ "Skuld."_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Can I ask you to do something?"_

_ Rose led Skuld back to her house. She took her to a room, Rose kept it to be a guest room. She opened the door and Skuld went in. Her eyes fell on the bed, were someone and her chirithy was sleeping. Skuld gently gasped. Rose went to the nightstand. There was tub of water and a towel. Rose soaked the towel and ran it over the girl's forehead._

_ "Rose? Who is this?"_

_ "This is Strelitzia," Rose began, "a while ago, she was attacked. I tried to help her, but she helped me instead. That's why she's like this," Rose felt her guilt come back at full force, tears threatening her eyes, "Even her chirithy is in a coma."_

_ "I know you Rose," Skuld placed a hand on her shoulder, "You did everything you could."_

_ Rose wiped her tears away, "Skuld, will you take her with you, to the Dandelions."_

_ "Of course," Skuld said._

_ "Another thing," Rose said, "I don't know what happened to her attacker or why she was attacked. They might be in the war or they might be in the Dandelions. I need you to keep her a secret… at least until she wakes up."_

_ "Alright," Skuld nodded understanding._

_ "And," Rose looked down at the sleeping girl, "If I… If… If I don't… If I don't survive…" she finally said it, "Tell her I'm sorry, and I wished we could had been friends."_

_ Skuld just pulled the trembling blonde into a hug. She didn't have the heart to tell her that, the Dandelions were going to forget all that died in the war. She wished Rose would come with her. She was her friend._

* * *

_ Dark clouds were dancing in the sky in a violent storm, raindrops fell to the ground; while hearts rose into the sky. It was cold, Rose trembled, in cold and pain. Clutching to her keyblade. There was no point in crying, no point in screaming. She was the only one left, the sole survivor of the war. The keyblades of her fallen comrades impaled the ground, in place of tombstones. Like a graveyard_

_ She managed to roll on her back. Reaching her hand towards the hearts that were floating away, "No… come back…" Why? There was nothing to gain, nothing to protect, and they were all told, if they fought the world would end. Why did they fight? Why did she fight? Her being there did nothing. Now she was the only one who survived, she was either very strong, or very lucky. Not that it mattered. The darkness sired by the war was spreading, soon it would extinguish her too._

_ Her chirithy appeared, "That's enough, you've done enough." Her small friend hopped on her to give her a hug. Rose embraced the small spirit, at least she wouldn't be alone. _

_ A bright light appeared in the sky. A giant heart shaped moon, with an unbelievable radiance, cast it's gaze upon her, "Is this the end…? I'm sorry, Strelitzia…"_

_ Rose didn't care anymore. She was hurt and tired. Her union was gone, all the unions were gone. All her efforts did nothing; she didn't stop the war; she didn't stop the apocalypse. She thought of everything she went through. She remembered Ephemer's words. Were the worlds she visited really just illusions? Illusions of the future? Did that mean the new friends she made on those worlds didn't even exist yet? Did that also mean, that life would just come back after this destruction?_

_ So, what if they were? It wasn't like she was going to be around to see it. She closed her eyes. Maybe if she went to sleep, her end wouldn't hurt. As Rose tried to slip into slumber. She heard something scrunching on the ground. Like footsteps, had heartless begun to enter this war-scarred land? Rose opened her eyes to see who was approaching, she blinked a little to clear out the blur in her eyes. When her eyes got a clear vision, they widened, then she smiled, "Skuld."_

_ "Rose," her friend crouched down, smiling. Rose had survived, Skuld was happy. Now it was time to bring her home. Then she heard someone else approach, Skuld got up to make room._

_ Now crouching next to her, was the friend she wanted to meet again so badly, Ephemer. Rose couldn't stop the tears, "We made… a promise."_

_ "I know, I didn't forget."_

_ Rose forced a smile on her tear stained face, "Jerk… you're late…"_

_ "I know, I'm sorry," Ephemer held out his hand, "Come on lets go home."_

_ Rose reached up and took his hand. She was going home, to Ephemer, Skuld… and Strelitzia._

* * *

_ "What's going on?"_

_ "The whole world is glitching!"_

_ "I can't use my keyblade anymore!" _

_ "Where's my chirithy?"_

_ They ran towards each other. Rose and Strelitzia, everything around them was falling apart. The two of them, that's all they saw right then. They ran, faster and faster. Everything was collapsing, if they just reached each other. As they approached each other. They held out their hands, then everything went white._

* * *

"Am I dead?" She asked as she floated through the darkness, or was she sinking? It almost felt like; she was sinking towards the bottom of the ocean. She felt so confused, disoriented, she had no reason to resist.

"Where am I? Where was I? What was I doing?" Then the last thing came to mind, "And one last question… Who am I again?"

Something beneath her began to glow. She looked towards the source of the light. Emerging from the darkness, was a giant stain glass window. A beautiful portrait of colored glass in light. Fashioned to have the appearance of a girl, with long black hair. She had an equally black jacket and skirt. The backdrop of the portrait was mostly dark purple.

As she got closer she realized that it wasn't a window, but a platform. Gently her body turned so that she would land on it safely. Before she could examine the platform further. Something appeared in front of her. It was a mirror, starring back at her was a girl with long blond hair.

_Rose._

"That's right," the familiar named echoed through her mind, "I'm Rose."

Rose noticed something else about the mirror. She saw another figure, not as in, someone was standing behind her, but more like; her image was reflecting off a glass window, and whoever the figure was, was on the other side. Rose got closer, to examine. The other figure was another girl, she had longer hair than hers, but it was divided into two loose ponytails. Rose reached out to touch the window, only for it to vanish.

_So much to do, so little time_

Rose looked up into the abyss, who said that?

_The power you once had is gone._

Power? Three pedestals rose from the floor. Three different objects appeared, floating above them.

_What was once given to you, you must earn back. A new power sleeps within you, give it form._

Rose looked around, she assumed that the three objects represented different aspects. They each had their strength's and weaknesses.

The shield, the power to defend.

The staff, the power of magic.

The sword, the power of strength.

The ability to take hits and still keep going. That was definitely a good thing to have, but defense alone would not be enough.

Magic, power, to manipulate the world around you like no other. It was extremely tempting, but so was the sword.

Strength, the physical power to overcome any enemy.

But what did she want? She didn't want to be defined, she didn't want to be controlled… **Never again.**

She thought it through, she knew it was her choice. _Her_ choice. She was free. No rules, no restrictions… **no false destiny**.

She knew what she had to choose.

* * *

Strelitzia picked her weapon and shaped her power. She chose the sword but gave up the staff. She wanted to be stronger… she didn't remember why though. She only just remembered her name after that mirror appeared, then disappeared. She thought she saw someone else on the other side, a girl with blonde hair, but couldn't get a good look. The mirror vanished before she could examine her.

After Strelitzia gave up the staff, the platform of the blonde girl shattered. Strelitzia began to fall again. A new platform appeared in the darkness. This one was off a boy, with pink air. He seemed really familiar to Strelitzia. She tried to remember, but she couldn't.

* * *

Rose destroyed the heartless, with a swing of her weapon. She had just finished answering questions. To people who weren't even real. She wasn't even sure who they were. They were the girl with long black hair, the girl with pigtails, and a boy with gray curly hair. Rose didn't know why, but when she saw the boy, she felt like crying.

A flight of stairs appeared at the end of the platform. With no where else to go, she began to ascend to the next platform. Little did she know, the stairs began to disappear behind her as she climbed them.

The next platform was of the girl with pigtails. Her eyes were closed like all the other figures. Her pigtails curled around her petite body. Her backdrop was mostly stars. Rose approached the center to get a closer look. She didn't know why but seeing the pigtailed girl asleep like that. Made her want to cry.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Her shadow? Rose looked at the floor behind her. Indeed, she got closer to the bright light that ignited the platform. As a result, her shadow had stretched over the platform.

The shadow moved… on it's own; before rising from the ground. Rose turned completely around and watched in horror. Her shadow grew in size, it became more twisted and frightening, it didn't even look like her anymore. It had turned into a titanic monster. Twisted wild hair, large hands, but the most fearful feature, was the giant heart shape hole in it's chest. Rose turned to run back to the stairs to escape. It was way to big to fight. She stopped at the edge, to her horror, she finally realized the stairs were gone. She had no choice she had to fight.

* * *

Strelitzia rolled to the side, when the giant fist tried to crush her. She rolled on the blonde girls face of the platform. She delivered a quick slash to its hand. It got stunned for a moment, that meant for a moment, Strelitzia had a way to it's face. She took it. She jumped onto its arm and started to climb it. It clearly didn't have a heart, but it did have a head. She got to the shoulder. With all her might she thrusted her sword into its eye.

Darkness spilled out of the wound, like a flood. Strelitzia got swept up in it with a scream. Her sword disappearing from her hands, as she screamed and struggled in the darkness.

Rose screamed and struggled in the darkness. She had defeated the monster, but her weapon vanished, and darkness began to appear all around her. Growing and wrapping around her like cold vines. It wasn't long before she was consumed… all she could see was a dark void. No sound, no substance, nothing.

Until a light cut through the darkness.

* * *

Aqua, Terra, and their master Eraqus went up the mountain where their training equipment was held. Apparently, the meteor didn't hit the area with equipment.

Aqua had decided to check the cliff side. It was a beautiful spot that over looked the land. A great spot to go star gazing and you could see the castle from there. Aqua hoped it wasn't destroyed by the meteor.

She reached the arch that marked the entrance. She saw a grove in the ground where something landed in a crash. But it wasn't so bad, cliff was still intact, the ground was just a little torn up. Aqua sighed in relief, she loved this spot.

When she turned the corner, she gasped in shock. It wasn't a meteor in the small crater, but two unconscious girls. Both in their early teens. One of them was more petite, she had a white dress with black ribbon straps, her long red hair was pulled into two loose pigtails. The other girl had a red top, white shorts and black tights. She had a white ribbon attached to the back of her top, and her long blonde hair was in mess from the impact. Both of their right hands were clinging to each other. That made it so that the red-haired girl was on her back and the blonde girl was crumpled on her side.

Aqua raced over and was kneeling in front of them in a second, "Are you both alright?" She shook them as gently as she could. They didn't wake or moan, but they were breathing. Aqua quickly stood up, she needed to get help, "Terra! Master Eraqus!"

* * *

Aqua went into the room where the blonde girl slept. It had been two days since the mystery girl's arrival. They treated their wounds and placed them in spare rooms.

Aqua couldn't help but wonder where they came from and how the survived the fall? Odds where they came from another world, but which world?

Aqua sat in a chair next to the bed. She felt sorry for this girl, her and the other girl. She wanted to help, especially since she had to spend so much time with them. Eraqus and Terra did help with the wounds of course, but cleaning them fell on Aqua, since they were girls. She would wash their hair and give them sponge baths.

Aqua sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, her blue eyes met purple. The blonde girl had woken up, and turned to lay on her side. When she saw Aqua, she blinked.

Aqua jolted up, "You're awake."

Aqua's jolt made the girl sit up in bed, "I guess."

Aqua ran to the door and shouted down the hall, "Terra, Master, she's awake."

Less than a minute Terra and Eraqus were in the room. The blonde girl looked a little uncomfortable with all this attention suddenly on her, "Um… hi...?"

"Are you alright?" Eraqus asked. Rose looked over herself in a quick glance.

"I think so," she felt tired but not hurt.

"What's you your name?"

"I'm Rose," she felt her mind struggle a little to remember her name.

"Well, where are you from Rose?"

Rose felt silent for a few minutes. Her expression going blank as she began to stare at her hands.

"Rose?"

"I… don't know…"

"You don't know?" Terra asked.

"I… don't remember…"

* * *

Rose sat on the cliff. In her lap was a sketch book. She wasn't really drawing any thing important, she was just scribbling the red pencil over the paper. She already drew the landscape, as best as she could… clearly she wasn't an artist before she lost her memory. She liked to go up to the cliff where they found her and the other girl. Master Eraqus and his students.

"Rose," the blonde turned to see Terra.

"Terra," Rose said.

"You're up here again?"

"Helps me think…" Rose had been awake for a week, and she still felt like a slug. She could barely think.

"You'll get there," Terra placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. Rose gave a brief smile.

For the most part they were nice, but they weren't telling her something. For one thing they wouldn't say were they were, not that Rose remembered where she came from. They said she fell, but fell from what? A plane, a cart? It was some type of school. Terra and Aqua were using, funny shaped swords. Rose wasn't really allowed to watch them train, but she was allowed to watch them do warm-ups.

Then there was the other girl. When they showed her to Rose, she didn't remember her. They said she was with her when they found her. Rose tried to remember her. She really did, but nothing came to mind. So, why did it hurt? To see her motionless and still like that? Rose hoped it meant she was kind.

When Rose saw their weapons, she felt a little… anxious. Maybe that was normal, they were weapons after all.

"There you are," they both turned to see Aqua walking towards them.

"Aqua," Terra greeted.

"Terra," Aqua said, "We agreed to spar."

"I'll leave then," Rose started towards the pass. She could draw something else or visit that girl again. She walked down the pass, she was half way down when she remembered, she left her sketchbook at the cliff. She let out an exasperated sigh. She turned around and made her way back.

It was just sparring, maybe they could make an exception. She would just grab her sketch book and leave. With any luck they noticed her discarded book and were waiting for her to get it. As she got closer, she could hear metal clanging. Wait, they weren't using practice weapons?

Rose began to slow her walking, she pressed closer to wall. When she reached the end she peaked behind the corner. What she saw made her still her breath. Terra and Aqua were fighting with their weapons. Aqua was using magic, summoning lightning to hit Terra. Terra would dodge. He would attack her, but Aqua was nimble. When Terra would miss and hit the ground, it would crack beneath the force.

A sight like this would cause someone to either gaze in awe or run away in fear. But she wasn't in awe nor did she run. She felt afraid. It wasn't normal fear or nervousness. She felt terror grip her heart and crush it. Her body began to wrack with fear. Her breathing became quick and deep.

Watching them fight, was agony. She didn't want to watch, but her feet wouldn't budge. Images flashed through her mind, people fighting, people dying. She tried to think of something, anything that would release her, from the painful that was tormenting her, but her mind was in disarray. She could barely breathe.

Aqua and Terra charged toward each other again.

"STOP!"

From nowhere, a third keyblade appeared. Clashing between rainfall and earth shaker. Terra and Aqua jumped back to see Rose. She was crouched down, keyblade in hand after stopping the attack.

"You have a keyblade?"

Rose stood up confused. Her body moved on her own, when she looked at what was in her hand, terror over took her again.

"No!" She threw the weapon away and it disappeared in a flash of light. She couldn't have that weapon, she didn't want that weapon, she… she just didn't want it. As fear erupted in her, her head began to ache. She clutched her head and began to crumble onto the ground. She vaguely heard Terra and Aqua call out. But she couldn't hear what they were saying, as she spiraled into unconsciousness.

Terra and Aqua brought her back to the castle and told their master.

"She had a keyblade?"

"Yes, briefly," Aqua explained.

"But when then she threw it away and began to scream in pain," Terra finished, recalling the events with a disturbed look, "It was like, just having a keyblade, caused her pain."

"I see," Eraqus said. He began to have that furrowed look on his face. The one where he suspects something. Terra and Aqua knew it well.

"Is something wrong?" Aqua asked. She wanted to know what was wrong with Rose, and possibly the other girl.

"It might be possible, she ran away from her master," Eraqus thought.

"You mean she's an apprentice?" Terra asked.

"Possibly," Eraqus said, "She might have had a difficult master. One that caused her pain and caused her to despise her keyblade. What we witnessed might had been an attempt to escape her and that other girl. However, she ended up getting hurt and losing her memory."

"You really think so?"

"We cannot know for certain," Eraqus explained, "What I do know is, there are wounds on her heart. That is the only reason for such a reaction."

"Well what do we do?"

"I'll go talk to her," Eraqus said walking past them.

Terra and Aqua watched their master disappear into the hall. Terra summoned his keyblade and looked at it. He couldn't imagine his life without it. He loved his weapon, his strength, his power, it was part of him; he knew Aqua felt the same about her keyblade.

"She actually hates her keyblade," Aqua said solemnly, she didn't want to believe that. But she remembered Rose's face, when she saw it. The pure horror, how she threw it away like it was burning her skin. Then she screamed.

"It's hard to believe you could hate something that's part of you," Terra said, "What could have possibly happened to cause that kind of pain?"

"Well, she can't live like that," Aqua said, "The keyblade won't leave her."

Once a wielder was chosen, the keyblade would follow them for the rest of their lives. Unless, their master was going to do what they thought they did.

* * *

_Metal clashing against each other filled the air, along with shouts and screams. Keyblades fell from the air, impaling the ground. Rose frantically looked around. How did it all come to this?_

_ Rose then sense someone approaching. She looked in front of her. It was one of the fortellers; it was too dark to tell which one it was, she just saw they were wearing the forteller's robe. She just knew they were there to fight._

_ Rose held her keyblade out in defense. The forteller held out their arm, calmly, without fear, the light gathering into their hands to summon a keyblade._

_ Rose screamed before releasing several blasts of magic. The attack reached the forteller and then there was a small explosion. Rose didn't see any movement in the smoke. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief… and then she opened her eyes. The forteller was in front of her, keyblade in the air, ready to kill her._

Rose's eyes shot open. She was sweating and gasping air. She sat up, she felt anxious and afraid. She knew she had a bad dream, but why couldn't she remember it.

"Good, you are awake."

Rose looked to see Eraqus, the master of the castle standing at her doorway. She quickly got out of bed to greet, "Master Eraqus."

"Please, sit you need to rest," the old master held up his hand. So Rose abided and sat on the bed.

"Do you remember what happened."

Rose narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember, "I left my sketchbook on the cliff, I went back to go get it, then… I saw Terra and Aqua fighting…"

"They were sparing," Eraqus assured.

"When I saw them… I…" Rose began to trembled, "I just…"

"It's alright," Eraqus tried to calm her down, "Do you remember anything else."

"I remember…" Rose's eyes widened when she remembered she summoned a keyblade, "No…" she began to shake her head, "No. It's impossible!"

"Rose."

"I don't have a keyblade!" Rose practically screamed. Surprising both Eraqus and herself. Why did she just shout that?

"Rose," Eraqus said calmly, "You do have a keyblade."

Rose fought down the urge to deny it. She could feel it, if she got into a frenzy, she'd pass out again.

"When you see a keyblade, how do you feel?"

"Anxious," Rose rubbed her arm, "pain. I don't know why."

"I may have an idea," Eraqus said, "Something happened to you. Something terrible, involving your keyblade."

Rose nodded, she couldn't help but feel that he was right.

"However, Rose, you are a chosen wielder of the keyblade. It will never leave you."

Rose felt herself grow cold at that statement. She didn't know why, she felt like this. Was what she feeling, the fear of who she was before waking up?

"I wanted to ask you something."

Rose looked back at Eraqus, "What?"

"Do you want to me to teach you, how to use the keyblade?"

"What?"

"I can help you, help you wield the keyblade without pain."

"You're a master right? Can't you just take it away?"

"I can't keep it from you forever," Eraqus said, "It will always return to you, and you mustn't run from it. It's a part of you."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Rose said.

"You don't have to," Eraqus said, "The keyblade is meant to protect the world order, the light."

That did sound nice, but something inside Rose said something, _I heard that before._ She got a grip on herself, "Alright, I'll train with you."

**You don't know what Rose chose and what she gave up. That's on purpose. It's going to be a secret for a while. **

**So yeah, Rose is based off my avatar in Union cross. With some adjusting**

**I don't know what Nomura is playing at. All I know is that certain people from the past have been sent to the future, without even knowing it.**


End file.
